memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Children of Time (episode)
Investigating a planet surrounded by a powerful energy field, the crew of the Defiant discovers their own descendants, and learns that in two days they will crash two hundred years in the past. Summary Jadzia Dax insists on investigating an unusual energy barrier around a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. When the Defiant goes through the field, the crew is hailed by inhabitants of the planet, who appear to know them. They beam down to the planet, known as Gaia, and discover that the inhabitants have surnames such as Dax and O'Brien. These people explain to the crew that their existence is the result of an event that will take place in two days' time, when the Defiant somehow travels 200 years into the past and crashes onto the planet's surface. Chief O'Brien learns that he has remarried and produced descendents; Dax meets the "future" host of her symbiont, Yedrin Dax. A "Klingon" tribe also exists in this alternate timeline, as does Odo, whose long lifespan allows him to reunite with his old friends from Deep Space Nine. The crew also learns that, tragically, Kira had died in this timeline not long after the Defiant's accident. As future-Odo and Kira tour the planet, he tells her how he felt about her 200 years ago. Yedrin Dax offers a solution that will allow a "duplicate" Defiant to appear at the moment the accident is to occur, allowing the Defiant to leave the system while still leaving the alternate timeline on Gaia intact. However, Dax soon finds that this is not truly Yedrin's intention, that his solution will only doom the Defiant to repeat the alternate history. The crew of the Defiant decide to foil Yedrin's plan, but after a period of bonding with their descendents, many crew members, most notably Kira, protest destroying the timeline. Sisko eventually appeals to her, but the crash is nevertheless avoided when future-Odo changes the Defiant's flight plan in order to save Kira's life. As the Defiant heads back to Deep Space Nine, the present-day Odo tells Kira that the future-Odo had linked with him before their departure, and that he is aware of the confession of love. Memorable Quotes "I've always thought Quark would make a great math teacher" : - Yedrin Dax Background Information * In this episode, set on Stardate 50814.2, Lt. Worf and members of Deep Space Nine travel back in time 200 years. Later, during the events of Star Trek: First Contact, set on Stardate 50893.5, Lt. Worf and members of the U.S.S. Enterprise-E travel back in time 310 years. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars * Gary Frank as Yedrin Dax * Jennifer Parsons as Miranda O'Brien * Brian Evaret Chandler as Brota * Jesse Littlejohn as Gabriel * Davida Williams as Lisa * Doren Fein as Molly * Maybeth Massett as Parell References Gaia; "Here's to the Losers"; kerripate; Kirby, Angie; Tannenbaum, Rita; tessipate; Torvin; yar-bear Category:DS9 episodes de:Kinder der Zeit nl:Children of Time